Ghost
|sell value = 16,000 |rarity = 5 |obtained = Marketplace}} Obtained Via *''Marketplace: can be purchased in the Specialty section of the Marketplace for 160,000 Usage *''Specialty Item: to use this item, left-click on it in your Hoard. This pulls up a menu that allows you to select which dragon you would like to use it on. Clicking a dragon shows you a preview of them with this gene before actually changing it. Once a dragon is selected, click Apply Changes to change their tertiary gene to Ghost. Appearance The Ghost gene adds skeletal markings across a dragon's whole body. There is an accent color that gradates into the main color on the jaw, ribs, and base of the tail. It is usually not very noticeable, though on some colors like Radioactive or Fire the gradient accent is very different. Ghost MBogsneak.png|Spearmint Ghost on a male Bogsneak Ghost FBogsneak.png|Umber Ghost on a female Bogsneak Ghost h bogsneak.png|Crimson Ghost on a hatchling Bogsneak Ghost MCoatl.png|Cobalt Ghost on a male Coatl Ghost FCoatl.png|Grapefruit Ghost on a female Coatl Ghost h coatl.png|Mulberry Ghost on a hatchling Coatl Ghost MFae.png|Obsidian Ghost on a male Fae Ghost FFae.png|Mauve Ghost on a female Fae Ghost h fae.png|Turquoise Ghost on a hatchling Fae Ghost MGuardian.png|Radioactive Ghost on a male Guardian Ghost FGuardian.png|Fire Ghost on a female Guardian Ghost h guardian.png|Metals Ghost on a hatchling Guardian Ghost MImperial.png|Ultramarine Ghost on a male Imperial Ghost FImperial.png|Orchid Ghost on a female Imperial Ghost h imperial.png|Hunter Ghost on a hatchling Imperial Ghost MMirror.png|Brick Ghost on a male Mirror Ghost FMirror.png|Latte Ghost on a female Mirror Ghost h mirror.png|Tangerine Ghost on a hatchling Mirror Ghost MNocturne.png|Saffron Ghost on a male Nocturne Ghost FNocturne.png|Moss Ghost on a female Nocturne Ghost h nocturne.png|Plum Ghost on a hatchling Nocturne Ghost MPearlcatcher.png|Eldritch Ghost on a male Pearlcatcher Ghost FPearlcatcher.png|Sky Ghost on a female Pearlcatcher Ghost h pearlcatcher.png|Orange Ghost on a hatchling Pearlcatcher Ghost MRidgeback.png|Slate Ghost on a male Ridgeback Ghost FRidgeback.png|Vermilion Ghost on a female Ridgeback Ghost h ridgeback.png|Rose Ghost on a hatchling Ridgeback Ghost MSkydancer.png|Buttercup Ghost on a male Skydancer Ghost FSkydancer.png|Honeydew Ghost on a female Skydancer Ghost h skydancer.png|Abyss Ghost on a hatchling Skydancer Ghost MSnapper.png|Mantis Ghost on a male Snapper Ghost FSnapper.png|Lavender Ghost on a female Snapper Ghost h snapper.png|Smoke Ghost on a hatchling Snapper Ghost MSpiral.png|Terracotta Ghost on a male Spiral Ghost FSpiral.png|Bubblegum Ghost on a female Spiral Ghost h spiral.png|Clay Ghost on a hatchling Spiral Ghost MTundra.png|Wine Ghost on a male Tundra Ghost FTundra.png|Sunset Ghost on a female Tundra Ghost h tundra.png|Stone Ghost on a hatchling Tundra Ghost MWildclaw.png|Banana Ghost on a male Wildclaw Ghost FWildclaw.png|Jade Ghost on a female Wildclaw Ghost h wildclaw.png|Twilight Ghost on a hatchling Wildclaw History *Ghost, as well as Points, have been known about since they appeared in a preview video alongside the genes that were available at the site's launch. The video was uploaded on September 13th, 2012. *Ghost was finally released on February 12th, 2018.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2376780 Trivia *Ghost was originally planned to be obtained through Baldwin's Bubbling Brew.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/948784#post_948784 *Ghost's original concept was more simple and mostly consisted of gradient markings. Additionally, only the skull was skeletal in appearance. See Also References Category:Tertiary Gene